degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Class of 2011
The graduation for Degrassi Community School's Class of 2011 took place at the end of the first half of Season 11, during the episode Take a Bow (2). This class is unique because they should have graduated in 2009, but due to the season 9-10 retcon, their graduation date took place two years later, causing all following class graduations to be pushed forward two years. Overview The Degrassi class of 2009 (2011 in the Degrassi Timeline) consisted of Sav Bhandari, Holly J. Sinclair, Riley Stavros, Zane Park, Chantay Black, and Anya MacPherson. Characters who were supposed to be in this class, but presumably graduated offscreen or didn't graduate in 2009 (2011 in the Degrassi Timeline) are Fiona Coyne, Declan Coyne, Leia Chang, Mia Jones, and Blue Chessex. Characters 'Main Characters' *Sav Bhandari *Chantay Black *Fiona Coyne (held back) *Anya MacPherson *Zane Park *Holly J. Sinclair (valedictorian) *Riley Stavros 'Supporting Characters' *Ethan McBride *Heather Poulette *Trish 'Former Main Characters ' *Blue Chessex (not seen graduating) *Declan Coyne (left before graduation) *Leia Chang (not seen graduating) *Mia Jones (left before graduation) Interaction History Relationships The following couples were in a relationship at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Sav-Anya Relationship *Declan-Holly J. Relationship *Riley-Zane Relationship *Riley-Fiona Relationship *Sav-Holly J. Relationship *Blue-Holly J. Relationship *Declan-Trish Relationship Friendships The following characters formed these friendships at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Holly J.-Anya Friendship *Declan-Sav Friendship *Anya-Chantay Friendship *Anya-Fiona Friendship *Holly J.-Chantay Friendship *Fiona-Holly J. Friendship *Sav-Chantay Friendship *Riley-Anya Friendship *Anya-Mia Friendship *Chantay-Mia Friendship *Mia-Sav Friendship *Anya-Leia Friendship *Mia-Leia Friendship *Chantay-Fiona Friendship *Declan-Fiona (Siblings) Attractions The following characters developed feelings for one or the other at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Mia and Sav (Mia to Sav) *Holly J. and Fiona (Fiona to Holly J.) Conflicts The following character developed these conflicts at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Holly J.-Mia Conflict *Fiona-Holly J. Conflict Timeline The following list contains significant events that happened at Degrassi while the class of 2011 was still attending: Season 4 *Chantay enrolls at Degrassi as an 8th grader. Season 6 *Mia transfers to Degrassi as a 10th grader. *The Lakehurst vs. Degrassi war begins. Season 7 *Lakehurst burns down and all Lakehurst students transfer to Degrassi, including Anya, Holly J., and Sav, who all enroll as 10th graders. *Sav and Anya start their first relationship. *Anya and Holly J. end their friendship. *Anya, Mia, and Chantay form a friendship. *Holly J. and Mia begin their conflict. Season 8 *Leia transfers to Degrassi as an 11th grader. *Blue and Riley are introduced as 11th graders. *Blue and Holly J. begin their relationship. *Sav and Anya break up. *Ethan bullies Connor a lot. *Mia becomes a model. Season 9 *Declan and Fiona enroll at Degrassi as 11th graders. *Zane is introduced as an 11th grader. *Mia leaves for Paris. *Holly J. and Declan begin their relationship. *Riley and Fiona begin their relationship, but Fiona ends it after Riley calls her a bitch. *Riley and Zane begin their relationship. *Ethan stops bullying Connor and he slowly disappears. *Fiona kisses her brother, Declan. *Holly J. and Declan end their relationship but get back together. Season 10 *Sav and Anya end their relationship for the final time. *Declan and Holly J. end their relationship. *Sav and Holly J. begin their relationship and end it in Drop The World (1). *Riley's mom finds out he's gay and doesn't accept him. *Fiona falls in love with Holly J. *Fiona becomes an alcoholic *Fiona is abused by her boyfriend Bobby *Holly J.'s kidneys begin to fail *Anya's mom is diagnosed with cancer *Fiona has a relationship with Adam Season 11 *The Class of 2011 graduates. *Sav begins a relationship with Winnie Oh, but they break up in Dead and Gone (2). *Anya joins the Army. *Owen and Anya date each other. *Riley and Zane end their relationship. *Anya develops a problem with cocaine. *Fiona has a relationship with Charlie. *Holly J. has a kidney transplant. *Holly J. discovers she is adopted. *Fiona is held back. Season 12 *Fiona graduates. Trivia *The first person who was introduced in this class was Chantay Black in season four. *The last person in this class introduced was Zane Park in Season 9. Fiona and Declan were also introduced, but they were introduced in the beginning, while Zane was introduced towards the end of the season. *The first major character to leave from this class is Mia Jones. *This is the last class consisting only of characters introduced before Season 10. *Both Declan and Mia moved out of Canada before their class graduated. *The first main characters in this class were Mia Jones and Holly J. Sinclair in season 7. Sav and Anya were introduced the same season but as supporting characters. *Leia, Blue, Ethan and Trish all disappeared before graduation. *Heather Poulette was an unseen character. *Less than half of this class were seen graduating on time at Degrassi. *They graduated in season 11, with the exception of Fiona. *They would have been in 7th grade in Season 3, as at the time Degrassi was both a junior high and a high school, but none had debuted yet. Though she did not appear until season 4 it is possible Chantay Black was in Grade 7 at Degrassi in season 3. *They are the only Degrassi class to attend a Degrassi under all four principals, (Mr. Raditch Season 4, Ms. Hatzilakos Season 4-7 and 9, The Shep Season 8 and 9 and Archie Simpson Season 10-11) *They were the only class that graduated during the time period when the students had to wear school uniforms. *They were the first Degrassi class to be retconned. *They were the last Degrassi class to include students who transferred from Lakehurst Secondary School after it burned down, namely Holly J., Anya and Sav. *Holly J. and Sav are the only members in this class to make additional appearances in later episodes since graduating. Gallery 09_(13).jpg 1000px-Degrassi_bow_01hr.jpg 4564.jpg 43535.png 353536.jpg 869869.jpg 879869.jpg Anya_sav_degrassi_season_10.jpg Chantay-2.jpg Declan_and_Holly_J.jpg Degrassi-episode27-09.jpg DG.jpg GD.jpg Grad_again.jpg Gradua.jpg Hj,mia,anya,leia.jpg Leia_08.jpg Mia_05.jpg Riley_04.jpg Tumblr_l8ebpmHmTY1qdyq0bo1_250.png 987.jpg Tumblr_lqrt05vXPF1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr_lqrtcgSviC1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr_lqrtb0JGsY1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Vlcsnap-6948178.png Tumblr_lqrt471INw1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Vlcsnap-6950787.png Sanya 05.jpg Sanya666.jpg Sanya111111.jpg Tumblr inline mftam11wXB1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftalltmMF1qc1tpr.jpg Hjmia.jpg Degrassi-TDOTO2_1.jpg ACH.jpg Chantay-1.jpg RileyZane.jpg Mialeia.jpg Mia-and-sav.jpg Sav-cantay-raymond-ablack-16913294-831-466.jpg thetwins.jpg Beat it 5.jpg 109.jpg 546f.png 3-brucas59kkkk.jpg Fghjfghjadsf.jpg MFN22.jpg Images31.jpg Screencap357833.jpg 5433m.png A88b06e1c95fab3034484dc045b9f56b.png 33335.png Tumblr lqumk2CQUi1qgzoke.jpg Normal somebody2.jpg 87uij.png Gottajetbetch.jpg Oou.jpg Declan-holly-j-declan-coyne-and-holly-j-sinclair-16683169-300-220.jpg BlueandHollyJ.jpg 4564ff.jpg tumblr_l6pj1sgg8q1qc8lhko1_400.jpg Anya-anya-macpherson-16266756-520-391.jpg AnyaMcP1-.jpg Sanyaedit.png Sanyaaa.gif Riley In Your Eyes1.jpg Riley x Anya.jpg Zane and Riley 01.png Zane and riley.png Chantay-Mia 2.jpg Char Chantay.png Chasing-pavements-part-1-anya-chantay-p8g.jpg Tumblr inline mi11vmQ4OR1qz4rgp.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:Graduation Category:Conflicts Category:Alumni Category:Love Triangles